


Pain is pleasure

by mistressterably



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is in a pickle and Missy's behind it .. again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain is pleasure

The Doctor came to with a jerk. The last he had known he had been separated from Clara while running down a corridor away from a horde of warriors with laser rifles. They’d rounded a corner where something incredibly hard had connected with his head. ‘Clara?’ He groaned at the ringing in his ears as he spoke. ‘Clara? Where are you?’

‘Clara’s a little indisposed right now.’ The woman’s voice chilled the Doctor to the bone. 

‘Missy?’ He blinked his eyes furiously, trying to get them to focus in the dim light, then he closed them quickly as a bright white light hit him in the face. Reflexively he tried to move away but found he wasn't able to move. He was standing, he knew that. But why couldn't he move? Twisting his head about he realized that he was strung up between two tall poles. Legs and arms cuffed firmly to rings in the poles. ‘What?’

‘Didn't want you running off, Doctor.’ Missy said. ‘Not too cold I hope?’ She was sitting on a comfortable chair, legs crossed delicately. 

‘Cold?’ He looked confused and then looked down. ‘Missy! What the….’ He was naked and strung up on display for her. 

‘Your clothes were a tad dirty and I really didn't want to have to have the floors mopped up again. At least not for that reason.’ She smiled wickedly and stood up. ‘Did you like my latest playmates? They’re absolutely wonderful for keeping out the dross and peasants of the surrounding area. Leaves me free to get on with other more important things.’

‘Such as?’ The Doctor prompted to keep her speaking while his fingers tried to see if there was any weaknesses in the cuffs around his wrists.

‘There’s a few minerals here that I'm wanting to get my hands on.’ She started to look bored. ‘Now, Doctor, I'm rather annoyed that you showed up here. I'm not hurting anyone. Just doing some mining. I'm not stripping the planet clean.’

‘The TARDIS crashed here, it’s got some deutrenium here that I can .. use… ‘ His voice trailed off realizing that it would be the same mineral Missy would be looking for as well. ‘Missy.. you’re not trying to boost the dimensional range of your TARDIS are you?’

‘I'm running out of room. Need some more space.’ Missy stood in front of his naked form, taking a good look at him. ‘You know Doctor. I do have to admit that your current regeneration is rather impressive in certain ways.’

‘And your current regeneration is certainly not packing like it has in the past.’ He shot back at her.

‘Oh, that’s cutting.’ Missy pursed her lips. ‘I wonder what your little Clara would say if she were to find out just what your previous regenerations got up to with moi. When I was all man...’ Her fingers raked over his chest.’

‘She’s not going to find out.’

‘Not from you.’ She looked at him knowingly. 

‘Missy..’ The Doctor’s voice was threatening. 

‘As if you’re in any position to make any demands. Actually, I think there’s only one thing you’re in the right position for. Well, a few things really. Just hang there a tick...’ Missy laughed at her own pun and walked around behind him. He could only hear the sounds of a drawer being opened and then a swish and snick. 

‘What are you.. no!’ The Doctor tensed up. ‘Don’t. Missy.. don’t you dare… AH!’ The leather tip slashed across his shoulder blades. He groaned and arched as far as he could away from the rush of air that he felt before the pain flashed through him. Her laugh drilled into his head. 

‘No no no.. you always say no no no.. but then … ‘ Another rush of air and a ribbon of pain across his back. His back arched, hips thrusting forward and Missy was rewarded with the sight of his hard cock twitching in anticipation. ‘Your body says do your worst bitch, I want it!’

He closed his eyes, frustrated that she was right again. A hard cold object pressed against the base of his cock and he looked down. ‘Fuck.’ He hissed out as he saw her digging the butt of the whip’s handle against him. It was a carved wooden phallic shape and he went white at the look in her eyes. ‘You wouldn't.’ He whispered.

‘It is a tick of a drawback with a gender change during regeneration.’ She smiled at him. ‘I’d hate for you to go wanting.’ The pressure gone from his cock, she was behind him again and another ribbon of pain sliced through him. Then another. Each time he arched forward against the pull of the cuffs. Another rush of air, another streak of pain. Now the feel of drops of blood down his back. ‘Oopsy.’ Missy giggled. She ran a finger through the drops of blood. ‘Got carried away.’ The next strip of pain was lower down his back. 

‘Missy, please.’ The Doctor squeezed his eyes shut. 

‘Begging me?’ Missy asked seductively. ‘That mean you’re ready?’ Eyes still closed he weakly nodded. ‘Say it.’ She said huskily.

‘Fuck me..’ He gritted out. 

‘Say it.’ She said again.

‘Fuck me,’ He repeated. ‘Mistress. Fuck me.’ His body writhed against the cuffs and the pain as he spoke. 

He cried out in pleasure as the whip’s handle was worked into his hole. Missy laughed as he groaned with pleasure. Hip’s rocking to the limits he could while restrained, the Doctor took what she gave him and wanted even more. When he did erupt it was without any help just from the fucking he was getting from Missy’s whip handle. 

Hanging limp, both his cock and his body, he was held up only by the cuffs. The pain that dug into his wrists as the weight of his body pressed against the edge of the cuff, kept him from passing out entirely. ‘Missy,’ He groaned her name. ‘Will it ever end?’

‘End?’ Missy was laughing, a look of flushed satisfaction on her face. She stood in front of him, her hands running through his hair. ‘Why would I want this to end?’

‘I don’t owe you any more,’ He said. ‘Paid you back for your help so long ago.’

‘That debt was cleared off ages ago, Doctor.’

‘Why then?’ He breathed heavily. 

‘Because you come every time and so do I.’ Missy told him, her finger tracing along his jawline. 

‘Now?’ His right eyebrow shot up. 

‘I don’t need your cock.’ She told him. ‘Never have.’ Her laugh cut into him. ‘I just need your pain.’ 

The sound of sonic by his head and then he was falling to the floor with the sudden release of the cuffs. He barely managed to catch himself to land on all fours otherwise he would have found himself sprawled right in the mess he’d left on the floor from his own orgasm. ‘Bitch.’ His chest heaved.

‘Thanks for the fun, Doctor. I've left you a gift under your clothes. Clara’s locked in a room down the hall. Setting 5243 on your sonic will pop the lock. Until next time.’

‘Stop you..’ He began.

‘Go away, Doctor. I'm not fucking anyone over other than you. I'm just mining some deutrenium and then I'm leaving this backwater. They have absolutely no concept of sexual variety here. Very boring. Although Clara could be...’ She laughed and just used her booted foot on his shoulder to keep him from lunging at her. ‘Get dressed, take what you need and leave me be. That simple.’

She left him there and it took him some minutes to collect himself. Dressing he found the needed lump of mineral under his clothes. ‘Fuck you,’ He muttered. She had planned it from the start probably. Just to get him here.

Composed once more, except for the sting over his back from the cuts, he found the room Clara was locked in and popped it open. She rushed from the room, unharmed and threw her arms around him. He flinched awkwardly and she let go of him suddenly. The look on her face was confused and his eyes clouded slightly. Let her think he didn't care or whatever she thought. The truth wasn't really needed as to why he didn't like to be hugged.

**Author's Note:**

> Filling a prompt again.


End file.
